Negro o Blanco
by Stefy-Nvd
Summary: -Yo te amo-dice el. Tomandola de cintura. -No, tu no me Amas- niega ella. Soltandose de su agarre.-Tu me deseas.
1. Chapter 1

**-Ya es hora de levantarnos-** susurro. Acomodando los rebeldes cabellos que cubrían el delicado rostro de ella.

 **-No quiero -** se queja, frunciendo las cejas; aún con los parpados cerrados, curveando sus labios; haciendo su berrinche de niña mimada, como el siempre le dice.

 **-Nos están esperando-** le dice. Dándole un tierno beso en su frente.

Ella se acurruca más hacia él, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho desnudo de su compañero **.- que sigan esperando-** le abraza, para tenerlo más cerca de ella, para poder sentir como su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, para poder escuchar los latidos rápidos de su corazón.

El sonríe al sentir como le rodean sus brazos, el también la abraza; porque sabía que a ella le relajaba estar cerca suyo, y a él también **.**

 **-Si por mí fuera...-** la escucha decir, mientras siente como sus largas pestañas rozan su pecho de él **.-Me quedaría así todo el día.**

El no dice nada, solo se limita a escucharla; acariciando suavemente su cabello, no quería decir nada, no quería romper el momento.

 **-Pequeña...-** se acomoda mejor para poder mirar sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos que lo traen loco **.-pensaran mal si llegamos tarde-** toma sus mejillas y les da un suave roce. -sabes que no queremos que sospechen.

 **-Sí, no queremos eso** -dice acercándose al rostro de él. **-pero sabes, mejor hagamos lo que si queremos-** susurra, besándolo muy lentamente; él le corresponde como siempre lo ha hecho desde la primera vez que se besaron.

El profundiza el beso, rozando su lengua en el labio inferior de su compañera. Ella abre un poco sus labios para permitirle el paso; ambos rozan sus lenguas, adentrándose en una batalla en la cual el siempre sale vencedor.

 **-Pero esta vez no será así -** pensó ella, y sin separar sus labios, apoya sus rodillas a cada lado de la cadera de él y sentándose sobre esta.

 **-ahh...-** soltó un leve gruñido, al sentirla encima suyo. Ella aprovecho para estirarse sobre su cuerpo y descender hasta su cuello en un camino de besos. Ella sabía que a él le encantaba, cuando le hacía eso.

Pero el la agarro de cintura y de un rápido movimiento la cambió de posición, quedando el encima de ella.

 **-Sabes que yo siempre gano Pequeña-** le dice. Luego le besa los labios intensamente, mordiéndole el labio inferior. Ella evita soltar un gemido, porque hacerlo significaría perder y no piensa perder está vez.

El sonríe al darse cuenta que ella aún quiere seguir en su "batalla", entonces aprieta más fuerte su labio, a ver si con eso se rinde.

 **-Auch..!-** se queja. Al sentir como sus dientes se clavaron más fuerte en su labio.

 **-Eres un tramposo-** le reclama. Frunciendo sus cejas y alejándose un poco de el.

 **-No-** sonríe, divertido al verla molesta **.-Soy un ganador**

 **-Tramposo-** le repite. Sobándose el labio con su dedo **.- Además sabes que no podemos dejarnos marcas-** reclama, haciendo su "berrinche de niña mimada"

 **-Solo te enojas de lo que te gane -** se ríe, haciendo que ella frunza aun mas las cejas.

 **-ohh.. Vamos no te enojes -** le da un sonoro beso en su mejilla y la abraza **.- de todas formas ya gane.**

 **-Pero tu hiciste...-** no termina de hablar porque la interrumpió el sonido de un celular.

 **-Es el mío -** dice el, reconociendo su celular.

 **-No contestes-** le susurra ella.

 **-Debe ser ella -** la trata de moverse un poco.

 **-No lo hagas, por favor -** le suplica dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

 **-Pero me Debe estar esperando -** le dice entre besos.

 **-Ya... -** dice ella cortando repentinamente el beso y apartándose de él.

La mira por un momento, mientras la ve dirigirse al baño. Sabía que no debía decirle eso, pero tenía que contestar la llamada.

 **-Hola amor.**

 **-¿Donde estas?, casi todos ya están aquí.**

 **-Estoy de ida, me detuve porque la llanta del auto se desinflo.**

 **-ahh bueno, entonces te espero. Te amo.**

 **-Yo igual te amo -** le dice, colgando la llamada.

No le gustaba mentirle, pero tenía que hacerlo, porque la amaba y no quería perderla.

Pero también estaba ella;"su Pequeña" como él le decía. Ella era su adicción; que por más que debía hacerlo, no podía ni intentar alejarse de ella. Era " Su Pequeña obsesión".

Y si bien sabía que ella también tenía a alguien más, no podía evitar también tenerla para él, no podía evitar ser un egoísta.

Escucha que se abre la puerta del baño, ahí la ve saliendo; con un sencillo pero hermoso vestido color blanco con pequeño detalles negros en su escote. Se veía hermosa.

 **-Ya me voy -** dice. Tomando su bolso negro que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche.

 **-Espera, yo te llevo-** le dice. Se levanta de la cama y se pone su pantalón.

 **-No -** coge una camisa que se encontraba en el sofá y se la pasa **. - No pueden vernos llegar juntos.**

- **Pero**...

 **-No, me iré yo sola -** se acerca a la puerta de salida. **\- Ya nos veremos Boomer.**

La observa abrir la puerta y salir de la habitación. Quería alcanzarla, pero lo último que logro ver de ella era su larga cabellera negra salir del departamento.

- **Ya nos veremos Kaoru.**


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola.

Yo de nuevo por aquí.

Bueno no lo voy a complicar mucho, va a ser una historia algo diferente a los géneros que estoy acostumbrada a leer y escribir.

Soy una principiante en este género, así que por favor si Es que encuentran algún error en el drama, la ortografía o cualquier cosa me avisan POR FAVOR.

Y también avisarles que Es la primera vez que escribo en 3ra persona.

Pido disculpas adelantadas por todos los errores que encuentren, pero tratare de hacer lo mejor posible.

Gracias!

Aquí ya no los molesto y les dejo leer tranquilos.

 _ACLARACINES_

Brick: 25 años

Butch: 24 años

Boomer: 23 años

Momoko:22 años

Kaoru:21 años

Miyako: 20 años

Si lo sé son algo mayores mis chicos, pero aquí ellos ya trabajan y las chicas aún siguen en la

Universidad, la única que trabaja es Momoko.

* Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

* La historia es 100% mía.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()();)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El reloj marcaba las 9:30pm. Y solo había recorrido unas 5 cuadras del hotel en el que se encontraba. Sabía que la estaban esperando, pero no quería ir, no quería ver a nadie.

Mucho menos a él, ahora lo que menos quiere es verlo. No es capaz de verlo a la cara, en este momento no quiere enfrentarse a la realidad, aún no.

Escucha su celular sonar dentro de su bolso, coge su cartera y saca su celular de esta.

"Llamada entrante de Butch"

 **-Hablando del rey de Roma-** dijo, antes de contestar su celular.

 **\- Hola**

 **\- Kaoru, ¿qué pasó? Todos te estamos esperando.**

 **\- ¿Ya llegaron todos?**

 **\- Sí, Boomer acaba de llegar hace unos 10 minutos**

 **\- Yo... Lo siento, no me encuentro muy bien.**

 **\- ¿En serio? ¿Dónde estás?**

 **\- Llegando a mi departamento**

 **\- Ahora voy para allá**

 **\- No Butch, está bien no es necesario que vengas**

 **\- Pero estás mal, no quiero dejarte sola.**

 **\- No es para tanto, sólo es un pequeño malestar. Ya se me pasará.**

 **\- ¿Estás segura?**

 **\- Si, además no quiero arruinarte la noche con los chicos.**

 **\- No creo que cuidar a mi novia me arruine la noche.**

 **\- Jajajaja claro que no, pero sabes que solo nos juntamos con los chicos una vez al mes.**

 **\- Pero hay tantos meses en el año, faltarse a uno, no importaría mucho.**

 **\- No Butch, yo sé que te gusta pasar el rato con Brick y..Boomer.**

 **\- Pero...**

 **\- Nada de pero. Quédate, disfruta con ellos un rato, desde que empezaron a trabajar apenas y se ven.**

 **\- ¿Y los chicas?**

 **\- Yo ya les explicaré a Momoko y Miyako, ellas entenderán.**

 **\- ¿En serio?, para mí no es ningún problema ir.**

 **\- No tonto, disfruta. Ya mañana no veremos.**

 **\- Bueno no vemos mañana, Te amo.**

 **\- Y yo a ti -** cuelga el celular y lo tira a su bolso.

Se sentía tan mal al mentirle, cuando lo único que él quería era cuidarla. Pero ahora no puede verlo, no es capaz de hacerlo, no después de estar con Boomer.

 **-Soy una mierda-** se decía, golpeando su mano contra su frente. Siempre se repetía lo mismo, sobre todo después de que se veía con el pelirrubio.

Pero no podía evitarlo, estar con él era como una adición. Sus labios, su piel, sus ojos, su sonrisa. Todo de él eran cómo una droga que calmaba su cuerpo. Estar con él era como sentirse en otro mundo, salir de la realidad.

Pero a la vez la hacía sentirse tan miserable. Y todo por una jodida razón, la culpa.

La culpa la estaba comiendo viva, de a poco en poco.

Y esta era aún peor cuando estaba con Butch, él siempre la trataba bien, la cuidaba, la hacía sentirse completa, amada. Ella también lo amaba y mucho, es el amor de su vida.

También se sentía horrible cuando estaba con Miyako; no sabía si a Boomer le ocurría lo mismo. Pero a ella sí, ver a su rubia amiga regalarle sinceras sonrisas, incluso contarle secretos íntimos que sólo podrían ser contados a personas que en verdad se confía mucho.

Y ¿qué estaba haciendo ella?, echando a la basura y olvidando todo, sólo por pasar un rato con el novio de su mejor amiga, con el mejor amigo de su novio.

 **-Soy una zorra-** se susurro a sí misma, mientras encendía su auto y manejaba a su departamento.

Eran las 10:45pm y recién estaba abriendo la puerta de su departamento.

 **-Estúpida menta, siempre me haces perder el tiempo-** reniega ella misma. Dándose unos leves golpes en su cabeza.

- **¿De nuevo con tus berrinches Kaoru?**

 **-ahhh...!-** Grita la morena, sorprendida de ver a Butch en su departamento. Aún sorprendida da unos pasos hacia atrás, sin darse cuenta del escalón que se encontraba ahí. Entonces sucede, tiene una caída rápida y dura sobre su retaguardia.

Butch mira entre divertido y sorprendido la escena. Sin poder evitarlo lanza una estruendosa carcajada.

 **-No te rías-** le reclama. Frunciendo sus cejas y cruzando sus brazos, aún en el suelo.

 **-Es que no puedo evitarlo-** le dice entre risas, acercándose a ella. El moreno se agacha y se pone a la altura de Kaoru.

 **-¿tan Hermoso soy como para que te hayas sorprendido tanto?-** le pregunta, divertido al verla curvear sus labios.

 **-Pensé que estabas con los chicos-** dice. Ignorando la pregunta del moreno, sabía que quería molestarla, pero ahora no estaba de humor para seguirle el juego.

 **-Y yo pensé que tú te encontrabas en tu departamento-** comenta, ayudándola a levantarse.

 **-Yo quería ir relajarme un rato.**

 **-Pudiste ir a relajarte con nosotros-** dice, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Ella lo sigue hasta la sala de la cocina y observa que saca un vaso de la repisa.

 **-Te dije que no me encontraba muy bien** \- le repite, algo molesta.

- **yo te veo bien-** le contradice, en tono tranquilo. O al menos eso quería aparentar frente a ella.

 **-Por eso te digo, no me encontraba bien y salí a...**

 **-Basta Kaoru-** la interrumpe- **estás mintiendo.**

 **-Yo..-** ya no sabía que decirle, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuándo mentía.

 **-Sabes..-** dice abriendo el refrigerador y sacando una botella de jugo.- **yo no entiendo que es lo que te ocurre en este momento.**

Kaoru levanta ligeramente las cejas, sorprendida al escuchar lo que dijo, pero no dice nada, sólo se limita a escuchar.

 **-Quisiera entenderte, en verdad que lo intento-** se sirve un poco de jugo en el vaso.- **¿quieres?-** pregunta levantando la botella de jugo.

Mira la botella de jugo y luego lo mira directamente a los ojos, negando con la cabeza. No le apetecía tomar nada.

 **-En verdad me gustaría saber que está pasando por tu cabeza últimamente, pero a veces eres tan..complicada-** el moreno toma lentamente un sorbo de jugo.

Ella sólo aprieta su mano en un puño. Estaba molesta; pero no con él, sino con ella misma. No quería que él se preocupe por ella, no quería que el trate de entender algo que ni ella misma no entiende.

 **-Entonces déjalo así-** dice despacio, pero aun así Butch logra escuchar.- **No trates de entenderme.**

La observa por un momento; estaba con la cabeza abajo y apretando sus manos fuertemente. Suspira, sabía que ella tenía algo, no tenía ni la menor idea de que se trataba.

Se sentía tan frustrado al no poder entender que es lo que le pasa, se sentía impotente al no poder hacer algo para ayudarle.

 **-Pero si tan sólo tú me dejaras saber que es-** se acerca hacia ella y toma sus muñecas, deshaciendo los puños de sus pequeñas manos.

Kaoru se muerde el labio inferior, aún con la cabeza baja.

Se sentía horrible, no quería que él sufra, no se merecía eso. No Butch, la única persona que tiene que sufrir es ella. La única que tiene aquí todo la jodida culpa es ella.

 **-Butch, déjalo así-** dice ella, soltándose de su agarre. Levanta su cabeza, le mira a los ojos.- **Está todo bien, son solo problemas.. Hormonales**.

 **-¿en serio Kaoru?**

 **-Sí-** afirma, agarrando la botella de jugo y metiéndola al refrigerador.

 **-Querida, te conozco desde la primera vez que te vino la regla. Así que a mí no me vengas con "Problemas hormonales"**

Ella se ruborizó por su comentario, recordándole aquel vergonzoso día.

 **-¡Que vergüenza!-** pensó ella, recordaba perfectamente ese día; y cada vez se hace la misma pregunta, ¿cómo se le ocurrió usar short blanco para jugar fútbol? ; Negro o azul marino la hubiesen cubierto o al menos disimulado mejor, pero no ella quiso ponerse short blanco. Para su suerte, sólo estaba Butch ese día. Él era el único que le recordaba aquel bochornoso día.

Ella sonrió un poco por el recuerdo, aquellos tiempos cuando solo eran unos jóvenes que no pasaban de los 15 años, esos tiempos en los que empezamos a descubrirnos más a nosotros mismos y a los demás, esos tiempos en lo que todo era mucho más fácil.

 **-Te ves más bonita cuando sonríes-** le susurra, acomodándole un mechón que cubría su cara. Ella agacha un poco su cabeza, no quería que la vea aún sonrojada.

 **-No bajes tu cabeza, esa no eres tú-** le toma suavemente del mentón y se lo eleva un poco.- **Kaoru Matsubara nunca baja la cabeza.**

Butch se agacha un poco y le da un suave y tierno besos en los labios.

Ella le corresponde al beso, suspira un poco; cómo siempre lo hace cuando la besa. Cierra los ojos para disfrutar aún más aquel beso.

El también cierra los ojos, adentrándose aún más en su boca, saboreando cada parte de sus labios, de su lengua. Pero tiene que alejarse un poco, el aire ya le estaba faltando. Se aleja dándole un pequeño beso en labios, juntando su frente con la de ella.

 **-Kaoru-** le susurra aún con los ojos cerrados.- **no tengo la menor idea de lo que te ocurre, y sé que no quieres que me meta en eso.**

Ambos se alejan un poco, abriendo lentamente los ojos. Él le toma las mejillas y las acaricia suavemente.

 **-Así que no lo haré, no me meteré si eso es lo que quieres-** lo mira, dejándose llevar por aquellas perlas verdes- **Pero, quiero que tengas en cuanta que sin importar nada, yo siempre..** **Escúchame bien, SIEMPRE estaré contigo**.

Ella observa por un rato más su rostro, y lo abraza. Se aferra a el fuertemente, no quería soltarlo. Porque estaba asustada, tenía mucho miedo que se aleje de ella, de no volverlo a ver, de perder a la persona que más ama.

Él le corresponde al abrazo, quería hacerla sentir segura, hacerle saber que todo iba a estar bien. Que no tenía de que preocuparse, porque él iba a estar con ella en todo momento.

 **-Butch-** dice, aún aferrada a él.- **¿te puedes quedar a dormir aquí?**

Él sonríe al escucharla preguntar eso; por supuesto que se iba a quedar, ya tenía pensado quedarse a pasar la noche con ella, desde el momento en el que llegó a su departamento.

 **-Claro que sí.**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno, hasta aquí termina el segundo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado esta 2da parte.

Sé que les parece un poco rara la pareja de Boomer y Kaoru. Pero la verdad quería probar algo nuevo.

Aunque a mí me encanta la pareja de Kaoru y Butch, la adoro!

Por eso estoy en un pequeñísimo problema en el desarrollo de la historia, aún no estoy muy segura si hacerlo BoomerxKaoru o ButchxKaoru.

Es que hacer BoomerxKaoru me inspira a escribir cosas nuevas que nunca antes se me habían ocurrido, vienen a mi mente en el momento.

Pero hacer ButchxKaoru me inspira a escribir de todo tipo de cosas que siempre me hubiesen gustado escribir.

Pero bueno, veré en el transcurso de la historia cual pareja quedaría mejor.

Un beso, nos leemos luego

Pdta.- lo siento si está corto el capítulo, trataré de hacerlo más largo.


End file.
